Secrert Life of Jordan Brooks
by Livin on the EDGE
Summary: /Complete\Follow the life of Jordan as she lies to her husband. She's everything he's not yet she puts up a front jsut so he want know what she really is. What will Phil do? Warning: This contains Mature scenes. The Warning is advised.
1. Just the Begining

**A/N: This is my new story. This is more mature than my others one. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any wrestlers in this story. I do own both Jordan and Ryan. They are my OC's for now. In the future if there is anyone that you do not know, they belong to me as well. **

**A/N: Read and Review because you know you want to. ^_^**

* * *

I looked into the eyes of the man that everybody loves to hate. He is the straightedge superstar in the WWE, CM Punk. I know him as Phil Brooks, and I am proudly his wife Jordan Nikolette Parker Brooks. I had married Phil while he was in OVW. We were highschool lovers, but when we started high school we went our seperate ways. After college I ran into him at a gym in my hometown and we both decided to start dating again. Two years after that day we go married.

"Why do you have to be in a storyline like this one?" I asked my lovely husband in a calm voice.

"Babe, you know how I am. The creative team is just going by what my beliefs are. They are adding more 'followers'." He said happily.

"Well, you know that I'm the same way, but shaving your head? I love your long hair. Why do you have to get rid of it?" I asked with tears in my eyes at the thought of his head being shaved.

"Sweetheart," he leaned over and took my hand in his. "Its a side effect, but my hair will grow back." He kissed me softly on the lips.

"When do you leave?" I asked quietly.

"Tomorrow," He got up from the bed and walked over to get where his pants were laying on the floor and slide them on.

"That's too early." I relied playing with my blonde hair.

I got up off the bed, went to the dresser and got a clean change of clothes before I made it across the hall to the bathroom. After a shower I walked into the bedroom and leaned against the doorframe.

"I'm thinking about dying my hair."

"What color?"

"Red,"

He paused for a minute before he replied. "It'll look good with that tan you got."

"You think so," I asked from the mirror I was looking in.

"Yeah, you could really pull red hair off."

I climbed in bed and curled up beside my adorable hubby. This would be the last night I got to see him for about 6 months. I could deal with it, I've been dealing with his long absence for almost ever. It just made me lonely and sad that he wasn't here with me like a normal husband. shortly I was off in dreamland.

I awoke early to the alarm clock. I looked over to see what time it was, 4 a.m. I groaned but looked over to the figure next to me. The noise hadn't woke him up at all. I nudged him awake and watched as his eyelids flickered opened.

"Morning beautiful," he yawned.

"Your flight leaves in two hours, you have to get ready to go." I reminded him.

"I love you," He kissed me on the lips before he got up and walked to the bathroom.

I fell asleep again. I was woke up by him coming back into the room.

"Babe, you can stay here. I'll be fine." I took notice of what he was wearing. Nothing but a towel.

"You look good in that." I said sitting up in bed.

"You say that everytime I come in here with nothing on."

"That's because you do look good in nothing." I laughed.

"We'll how about when I get back I promise to have nothing on."

"Deal,"

Phil walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the lips before he left me there and got dressed. After he was dressed in a pair of jeans and tank he walked back over to me and gave me another kiss.

"I'll call you when I land, baby." He kissed me again.

"Ok, I'm going back to sleep. Have a safe flight."

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too baby."

He walked out the door, but soon I was sound asleep.

-Later that morning-

I was awaking by the sound of my phone going off. It wasn't Phil, because his theme song wasn't going off. I rolled over and answered my phone without looking at the time on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Morning Jordan."

"Morning Ryan. What time is it?"

"Ten, did you sleep this whole time? What time did you go to sleep?"

"I was asleep until Phil had to leave at four this morning. Why are you calling me anyways?"

"I was wondering if Phil was gone yet and when he would be back, babe."

"Ry, he left at four this morning and he want be back for six months."

"Same things as always, Sweetie?"

"Not today, how about tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, want me to come pick you up?"

"Come by tomorrow and bring what you always bring. I'm going to need it to get through it."

"Anything else you want me to bring?"

"Just your sexy self, we have some catching up to do."

"What time do you me by the house?"

"Noon,"

"Ok, see you then honey."

"See you Ry."

I hung up the phone with Ryan. I know cheating on Phil was bad but how else did he want me to cope with him being gone for so long. Beside what Phil doesn't know want hurt him. Ryan was my high school crush and college lover until he broke my heart and cheated on me. Seems ironic now that I'm cheating on my wonderful husband with the man that cheated on me.

Phil's ringtone rang through the room and I picked it up with a cheery voice as always.

"Hey baby."

"I needed to tell you that I made it to the hotel safe and sound. How are you holding up?"

"Very good. I'm going to go to the store and get something to eat tonight and then tomorrow I'm going out with Amber."

"What are you two lady's going to be doing?"

"We're going shopping."

"Cool, we'll have fun. I've got a meeting to be at in an hour. Have fun."

"I will."

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too."

We hung up and looked at the mirror that was across the room. The girl that was staring back at me was a cheater, a pill popper, an alcoholic, and a drug addit that lived a secret life. I was hurting Phil and myself but I didn't care. When I was with Phil I was clean. Whenever Phil was around I was straightedge but inside I longed to be Ryan and the alcohol that he brought along. I loved every minute I was with Phil and he made me happy, but Ryan had the stuff I longed for.

Ryan called later on that day. I was dying inside to see him so when he called me at around 11 pm I told him to meet me at the near by park. When I arrived he was waiting on me. I got out of my car and walked to his car and got in the passenger seat.

I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. I slipped him my toungue and it became a makeout session. Ryan's hand slipped up my skirt, his hand lingered on my thigh. He moved my underware out of the way and started playing with me. I moaned in pure bliss.

"Ryan,"

"Umm," He said kissing my neck.

"Ry," This man knew how to turn me on.

With his other hand he pulled my shirt off. He uncliped my bra and began kissing my chest.

"Ry," I moaned again as his fingers went inside of me. "God."

"You like that baby?" he said as he moved the seat back and pushed the button to make the back of the seat move.

"yes, God yes."

I arched my back a bit as he removed his fingers and climbed on top of me. My hands went to his pants and I unzipped them and pushed them down. I wanted this man so bad.

"I need you." I whisperd in his ear as I bit it.

"Oh really?" He growled. "How bad do you want it?"

"Very."

I pushed his boxers down and pulled him inside of me. I moaned again as he began to thrust inside of me. I kept up with him and moved as he did.

"Faster," I whispered.

He did as he was told. He was a god sent to me. As his thrust got faster and harder I began to climax. He was too. I began to bit at his neck and his ear. I screamed with passion as I climaxed. I was still screaming when he cummed. He leaned down and kissed my neck as he pulled out.

"God baby, your husband hasn't s done you in a while. You were tight." He said when he got off of me and fixed himself up.

"He wasn't home long." I said as I began to clean up.

"You still want me to come to your house tomorrow at noon?"

"Of course. You have to bring me my stuff."

"Speaking of stuff." He leaned over and opened the glove box and pulled out a medicine bottle. "Here," He gave me the bottle.

"You are a mircle worker." I said.

I opened the bottle and took out the white pills and took five of them. This was going to make me feel even better than I did. Hydrocodone was the best medicine to have when your husband had to work clear across town. I got out of Ryan's car and into mine. I drove back home and went to bed.

Six months was a long time and I had my ways of getting through it.


	2. What to do?

**A/N: I know it's been a while, I've started college again so things are going to be slowing down. Here it is, hope you enjy it. ;P**

**Also, remeber: READ AND REVIEW.**

* * *

I know that cheating on my husband is a bad thing, but what Ryan had Phil didn't. Ryan was there when I needed him to be. Ryan had the drugs that I needed. Ryan had the side of me that Phil didn't. Phil had the side of me that he loved, non-cheating, drug free, and do no wrong me. I was living two different lives and I knew it was wrong but I couldn't stop myself from wanting Ryan when Phil wasn't around.

Ryan made it to my house exactly at noon the next day. He walked up to the door with his briefcase. This was mainly to put up a front for all the neighbors. He rang the doorbell and my heart skipped a beat. I wanted Ryan and the little things he had in his briefcase for me. I walked to the door and opened it with a smile. Today I had my hair up in a bun and a nice little sundress on. I opened the door even wider to let the man before me walk into my home. Once I shut the door the front was off and the true Ryan came out.

"Baby, I missed you so much."

He wrapped his strong arms around me and started kissing my neck. His tongue played on the nap of my neck. His hand went to the hymn of my dress. He pulled it up and picked me up. He carried me over to the couch, before he laid me down and climbed on top of me. His pants went to the floor and he rammed himself inside of me. I screamed out of pure joy.

"RYAN!"

He smiled his evil smile, before he pulled out completely and did it again. This time he went in harder and deeper. I gripped the back of his shirt and heard a ripping sound. He griped the back of my leg and threw it over the couch. He placed one of his hands beside my waist and the other on my hip. Each thrust was harder and faster than the other. I enjoyed each and every bit of it.

"Baby," I said as I was about to climax.

He kept the paste that he had going. We both were sweating like crazy. We both were at the breaking point when my phone blared. I decided to ignore it and pay attention to the man that was on top of. Right now he was the only thing that really matter, not the person on the other end of the phone. We both climaxed together. Ryan got off of me, pulled his pants up and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I got up, fixed my dress, and walked over to my purse that was sitting on the kitchen counter. I looked at the missed call log and my heart sank, Phil was the one that had called me. I decided to call him back, it went straight to voicemail.

"You have reach Punk, I didn't answer your call because either you're not that important for me to talk to, or I'm busy and I can't talk right now. Please if you're willing, leave me a message. That doesn't mean that I'll call you back though."

I was about to cry. I stayed on the phone and waited for the beep.

"Hey sweetie, I'm sorry I didn't answer your call, I was busy in the living room and didn't hear the phone ring. I love you."

I hung up the phone and looked at the door. It was getting cloudy outside. Rainy days really made me feel depressed. Ryan had come back all cleaned up, he took the seat at the kitchen table. He had the briefcase on top of the table and it was open. I smiled at what I saw inside. I walked over to the table and sat next to him.

"So Jordan, are you ready for this?" he asked pointing at the open briefcase.

"I need it Ry." I said with pleading eyes.

"If you say so,"

He pulled out three bags. Two had coke in it and the other one had weed. They were good size ones. I love this man and the gifts he brought along with him. He was my savior. I poured one bag of coke onto the table in front of me. I pulled a credit card out of my wallet and put the coke in three straight lines. I got up from where I was sitting and got a straw from the drawer. I went back over to the seat I was in and after placing the straw in my nose I snorted all three lines. I wiped my nose and leaned back in my seat.

"How was that?" Ryan asked as he got up and kissed my neck again.

"That was good." I said as I leaned my head to one side.

"I'm glad. Want a blunt?"

"Yeah,"

He sat back down and poured the weed out. He took the cigar and, after empting the stuff inside the cigar, he put the weed in the cigar paper and rolled it up. He licked the paper to make it stay together. He handed it and a lighter to me. I put the blunt up to my lips and lit the other end. I took a drag of it and let it out slowly.

"Feel better?"

"Sure do."

"Great,"

Ryan got up and walked back over to me. I took another drag as Ryan stood behind me. He moved my hair out of the way and kissed my neck again. My phone rang as I drew in my third draw. I answered it as Ryan made me giggle.

"Jordan?"

Shit, "Hi baby,"

"What made you laugh like that?"

Shit, Shit, Shit. "Something that Amber said." I lied.

"Oh, are you having fun shopping with her?"

"I am; how are things going on the road?"

"Ok, I'm just missing you. Oh, I need to tell you something."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

"Good thing,"

"Ok, shoot." I said with a smile.

I glanced over to my right. Ryan had his hand on my leg, moving it up and down. His hand was around my shoulders. I smiled lightly at him.

"I talked to Vince and Stephanie and they both agreed that it would be good for all of us here for you to join me while I tour the United States."

My mouth dropped. Was he really saying that I would be leaving my other life here with Ryan and joining him on the road? Ryan turned my head with his hand.

"Jordan? Are you there? Hello?"

I kept on blinking; I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"JORDAN!"

"What?"

"What do you think?"

"I'll have to get back with you on that one."

With that I hung up on my husband.


	3. Pain and Horror

-Phil's POV-

I looked at the phone. Had Jordan really hung up on me? I looked at the guys in the room. Maybe what they had said was true. Maybe, just maybe my wife was strung out on something.

"So what did she say?" Jeff asked.

"She hung up on me." I sat down on the bench beside the two Hardy's.

"I told you," Matt said.

"I don't know what I should do."

"First, we have to make sure that she's on something. Then we have to figure out what it is. That's going to be my job."

"Do you think she will tell you?"

"She will if she thinks that Jeff is her friend." Randy stated. "I mean, she has to trust Jeff. That's the only way that she will tell anybody here what's going on in her life."

"What could she have done?"

-Jordan's POV-

_Why does he want me to be there with him. He's never wanted me to come with him on the road before. Could he know about my habit? What am I going to do? This isn't right. I should have my time to be by myself and be without my husband. Ugh!_

"Babe, you ok?" Ryan asked me.

"No Ryan, I'm not. What do you think? My husband just asked to come with him. That means that I have to leave you and all my habits behind. I can't do that. It's already hard to be away from all this for a week."

I put my head down on the table.

"Babe, just call him back and tell him that you already have a man that can take care of you. Tell him that you don't love him anymore."

I looked up to Ryan. He had my cell phone in his hand and looked at me.

"Are you crazy?" I snapped.

"What do you mean?" He dropped my phone and looked at me.

"I love my husband. There is no way that you are going to make me call him and tell him that I don't love him when I do. You are insane." I stood up but Ryan's hand on my wrist made me stop.

"You aren't going anywhere Jordan." The grip tightened.

"You're hurting me." I said as I tried to pry my arm out of his grip.

"You're mine Jordan." He stood up and pulled me along with him as he walked into the living room.

"Ryan, stop it!."

"You are going to learn."

He pushed me down on the floor. I watched in horror as he stood over me. I tried to stand up only to be pushed back down. Ryan was scaring me more than usual.

"Now Jordan. Are you going to call your husband back?"

"No." I said firm. I stood up.

Ryan slapped me across the face. I fell to the floor once again.

"I really didn't want to have to do this Jordan, but you just bring the worst out in me."

"Please,"

"No, you are going to listen to me." I kneeled down in front of me. "You are going to call your husband."

I kicked him between the legs. When he fell to his back and I quickly got up and ran up the stars and into my bedroom. I shut the door and locked it. I jumped when Ryan beat on the door.

"Jordan. Open this door!" He screamed.

I moved backwards to my bed. Once I got there I ran around it to the nightstand and picked up the phone. I clicked the 'talk' button and sighed when I heard a dial tone. I dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" the woman on the other end asked.

"My boyfriend is trying to break in my room."

"Ma'am do you want him gone?"

"No, I think he's going to kill me. He's already hit me once."

"Ok, the police are on their way. What is your boyfriend's name?"

"Ryan. Ryan Willows."

"Ok, What is you're address?"

"187 Andrews Ave."

"Ok, ma'am, they are almost there. Are you locked in a room?"

"Yes, but I think he's going to break in."

I watched the door and jumpped everytime Ryan beat on the door.

"Jordan, I mean it. Open this damn door!"

I put the phone down on the bed. I walked to the door. Everything inside of me was telling me to stop what I was doing.

"Please, just leave me alone." I begged.

"Jordan. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're not?"

"No, baby. I just want to make you happy."

"Really?"

"Can you please open this door?"

I pondered the suggestion for a moment before I unlocked the door. The moment the the lock clicked the door sprung open to reveal Ryan.

"Now, call your husband." He spoke with such hatrid in his voice that it made my blood curl.

"I don't want to."

I really should have kept my mouth close. Ryan ran towards me and grabbed me. He threw me onto the bed, making the phone hit the floor. I screamed, making Ryan laugh.

"Baby, you need to do as you are told."

"No." I tried getting out from under him, but it didn't work.

Ryan smacked me across the face so hard that I could taste blood in my mouth. He hit me once again in the face. I tried covering up, but he just grabbed my arms and pinned them down. I got one arm out of his grip. He grabbed that arm and twisted it until I felt my arm snap. I screamed in pain. Ryan put his hand over my mouth.

"Now, I told you once. You are making me mad. Why don't you just do as you are told?"

I tried to hold in my crys, but my wrist hurt to bad.

"Because," I sniffled. "I'm not a dog."

I tried kicking him but he caught my knee.

"Not going to get me twice little girl." He laughed.

He bent my knee the oppisite way. There was another breaking sound and more of me screaming out in pain. This was the worst I have ever been.

"Please," I begged.

"You are going to pay for not obeying."

He reached back and punched me in the face. I heard another breaking sound in my face. I forced myself to get into a ball on the bed. As I did that Ryan began hitting me in the back. The next sound put a smile on my face, it was the front door being kicked in.

"POLICE!" the cops screamed as the entered the house.

This didn't stop Ryan's assault. The hits to my back just got harder. The cops came up the stairs and to my bedroom. They pulled Ryan off of me.

"Ma'am are you ok?" the female asked me.

"No," I said lightly and shook my head.

"Ok," She kneeled beside me and used her radio. "Central we need a bus at 187 Andrews Ave, one female, code yellow."

"I'm going to get you, bitch. You're going to pay for calling the po-po on me. Trust that one." Ryan yelled as he was being taken downstairs in handcuffs.

"Ma'am the ambulance is on it's way. Are you up for any question's?"

"I'll try." The tears were just streaming down my face as I spoke.

"What is your name, miss?"

"Jordan Brooks."

"How old are you?"

"25."

"Is there anyone you would like for us to contact?"

"My husband."

"Who is that Ms. Brooks?"

"Phil."

I couldn't say anymore, I passed out from the pain.

-Phil's POV-

It was 1 in the morning. I had just laid down for bed when my phone rang. I looked at the number and noticed that it was the same area code as my hometown. I figured it was Jordan calling off of one her friends numbers, so I answered it.

"Jordan that better be you."

"Mr. Brooks?"

"Yes."

"I'm April, I work with the city of Chicago. I have a Jordan Brooks here at the Medical Center."

"Is she ok."

"I have to confirm that she is your wife first off."

"That she is."

"Ok, when can you make it down here?"

"I'll be on the next flight, Thank you."

I hung up the phone with April and called Matt first. When he answered, he was sleepy and cranky when he answered the phone.

"What Punk?"

"I'm going to Chicago, Jordan's in the hospital. There's something wrong with her."

* * *

**A/N: Well, Ryan's out of the picture, But what's happened to Jordan...More than you can imagine. More to come ;P**

**Also Read & Review**

**Mandy**


	4. The Hospital

-Phil's POV-

I arrived at the medical center in Chicago 6 hours after April called. So it was now 7 in the morning when I walked up to the front counter. An elderly lady was sitting behind the desk typing vigerously on the computer.

"May I help you with anything, sir?" She asked without looking up from the screen.

"I'm here to see my wife."

"Ok, what wing is she in?"

"Ma'am?" I asked confused.

"Is she in the labor and delevery wing? Sick wing? ICU?"

"I'm not sure, I doubt it's labor and delevery though."

"Ok, let me check. What's her name?"

"Jordan Brooks."

"Ok," She typed even faster. "Hold on one second please." She picked up the phone and dialed a number. She looked back up at me, "What is your name, Sir?"

"Phil Brooks. I'm her husband."

"OK," She waited for another second before she spoke again. "April, Mr. Brooks is here." She nodded then hung up the phone. "If you would please follow me." SHe stood from her desk and walked around it. I followed her as she went through the double doors and around some corners until we got to the ICU. "This is April, she's going to fill you in."

With that the woman left. April smiled a bit before she motioned for me to follow her to the waiting area. I sat down and she took the seat next to me.

"Ok, your wife is in an unstable condition."

"What's wrong?"

"Her left knee is broken in two places, her right forarm is broken in three place, the right side of her face has multiple fractures, she has a concussion, her right ankle is dislocated as is her left shoulder. She slipped into a coma."

"Oh My God." I took a deep breath and sat back in my seat. _'How could this happen.'i_

"She's has traces of Cocaine in her system, along with weed. These both are just mild traces. IS she on any medications?"

"None, is there anything else?"

"let me see." She got up and walked to the counter and walked back with a chart in her hands. She glanced it over before she finished what she was saying. "One more thing, because of these injuries, she had a miscarriage."

"She was pregnant?"

"Yes sir, she was five weeks."

That one blew me out of the water. She was pregnant. She had a miscarriage. I was going to be a father. Wait, she was five weeks, that means that it wasn't mine.

"Are you sure it was five weeks?"

"Yes sir."

She's been cheating on me.

"Can I see her please?"

"Yes sir, follow me please."

She got up and walked down the hall a little bit a came to a room. We walked in and I almost cried when I saw her. She was hooked up to all kinds of machines. Wires were going everywhere. April left me in there with her. I pulled up a chair and placed it right beside her bed and sat down taking her hand. I rubbed my thumb on the back her hand and felt my tears roll down my face. This was just the worst thing in the world.

-Two Weeks Later-

I hadn't left my wife's side at all. I had called Vince the minute that I got here and told him what was going on and he told me to take all the time that I needed. I was just waiting for her to wake up. If she would just wake up I would be ok. She was all that I had, beside wrestling. She is my whole life.

I heard a moaning sound and looked at the lifeless woman I had my hand on. Her eyes were fluttering. I pressed the 'nurse' button and a woman came on.

"Yes?"

"I think she's waking up."

They clicked off. A nurse came in and took her vitals.

"She's just dreaming."

I frowned and looked back at my wife. She wasn't dreaming, she was waking up. The nurse walked out of the room. Not even two minutes after she did that, Jordan woke up and looked up.

"Hey baby." i said. I stood up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hi." she said and smiled a little bit.

"Can I ask you a question?"

She nodded.

"Was our whole marriage a lie?"

She just looked down.

"Do I even know the real you?"

She nodded her head again.

"When?" I was getting really mad.

"The start." She whispered.

"When we got married?"

"No,"

"When then?"

"We were dating."

"How long have you been using?"

"A year."

"Damnit Jordan, we've been married for a year."

"I know."

"Ok," I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Who was the other guy?"

"What?"

"Who was he Jordan?"

"Ryan."

"Ryan Willows? My ex-best friend? Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Oh man, Ryan?" I still couldn't believe it. "Did he do this to you?"

"Yeah,"

I stayed quiet for a second. I didn't want to ask this next question, but I knew that I had to.

"Did you know that you were pregnant?"

"What?" She jumped, pulling one of her wires. "Ouch," she rubbed her wrist.

"Did you know that you were pregnant?"

"No,"

"You were," i watched her face. It told the truth. "You lost the baby."

"Really?" she was about to cry. "How far was I?"

"Five weeks."

"It wasn't yours."

"I figured as much."

"Baby, I'm so sorry." she was on the edge of crying.

"I know," I sighed.

"Are you going to leave me?" she whispered.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, I love you and I want you to get better."

"I love you too," she smiled a little bit.

"Nice way of showing it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's going to be ok."

I climbed up on the bed next to her and put my arm around her. She put her head on it and I leaned in and kissed her on the head. Even though she had done everything she could do, I was still here for her. She is the love in my life and I can't change that. I'm going to get some help for her.

"I'm going to help you, I promise."

"Thank you." she whispered before she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

This was going to be a very long road, for the both of us.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing...Sonib89 for reviewing all three chapters. I love ya girl. go read her story.**

**Read And Review ! ;P**

**Mandy**


End file.
